Acid and Blade
reboot! story Champion Amulet "Once upon a time, a long time ago, there were two families who were constantly at each other's throats. Both families had forgotten what they were even fighting for, but that did not stop the bloodshed." "Each family had only one child to pass down their legacy - a son and a daughter. The two star-crossed lovers found each other despite their circumstances, finding thrill in the danger of their situation. However, they were required to meet in secret, for if their families ever found out, there would be dire consequences." "Despite their best efforts, the lovers could not hide their love from their families. Led by a powerful Kalosian noble, the two families temporarily joined forces in order to tear the two apart. They sought out a Pokémon spoken of only in legends; one who could rewrite people's stories." "The families vowed to end their feud if the Pokémon would end the love between their children. And so, a deal was struck. However, the Pokémon was cunning, and had a plan. It sent a messenger to the two lovers informing them of its plan. With the two families as witnesses, the Pokémon caused the lovers to vanish into thin air. The families were furious. They claimed that this was not part of their deal, and decreed that they would do anything in their power to stop the legendary Pokémon. The prince was the angriest of them all. He brandished his weapon, but suffered the same fate as the lovers." "Unbeknownst to the families, the star-crossed lovers' souls were thrust into nearby objects; a sword and a potion. Using these objects as a base, the lovers formed new bodies as immortal Pokémon. Every 100 years, the lovers would be cursed to be reincarnated into humans, with no memory of their partner, but would be reunited in death., with the only way for them to break the curse being sheer luck. They had to meet again in one of their new lives, and be together at the end." "To make things more difficult, the prince pursues them every 100 years as a human, fated to slay one before the other can encounter them. It is said that the cycle continues to this day." ---- Your mother finishes reading the story. She's working on a folklore collection for the library in Gebon City. She's interrupted by a text. One of the local professors is a good friend of hers, and wants to give you a Pokémon! You step outside and breath in the seaside breeze of the beautiful Fehulle Town, a town built into the rocky coast of the North-East portion of Avidi. You make your way to the top of the town, where Professor Olive is waiting for you outside of Route 1. :Professor Olive: Ah, Marco/Sara, is it? Good to meet you! I'm Professor Olive, but please, call me Naomi. Using an Avidian Aipom as an example, Olive explains that she studies how Avidian Pokémon have evolved alongside humans, and the relationship between the two. Realising she got caught up in exposition, she leads you to a lab which she shares with her colleague. Entering the building, you're greeted by a man in a lab coat. :Professor Cypress: Ciao, amico! I've heard a lot about you! The name's Cypress; Professor Cypress. Welcome to my lab! ...There's, uh, not much actual living space. That's fine, though, this isn't really my home. I live with my husband and Naomi - that's Olive - in Raidon City. But Raidon is out in the ocean, so it'd be hard to do my job there. Olive urges Cypress to get to the point. He explains that he researches Pokémon breeding, and invented the Egg Group system known today. The back of the lab is made up of various different domes, each one housing a different environment, and different Pokémon to match. Some Pokémon in the lab can't even be found in the Avidi region! As you're lead outside, you see a young man feeding a Lillipup. The Pokémon licks his face, and he picks it up and pokes his tongue out in response, making the Pokémon laugh. Cypress introduces the kid as Beau, his nephew. New Pokémon starters *theme **rpg classes - **fairy tales - princess, witch, dragon? **music - rock, pop, techno, classical, hip-hop **musical instruments? **alice in wonderland - cheshire cat, white rabbit, queen of hearts, alice, mushrooms, mad hatter *grass *fire *water pokemon *plumerrade (fine as is) *pareet (slight redesign?) *pockit (fine) *sneasick line (revamp) * *mantivirus *avidian gardevoir *avid. tangela * new *fairy/bug line **1st stage - caterpillar with tiny lil butt wings that really wants to fly but his wings are too tiny :( **2nd stage - based on a fairy in a bottle. upside-down bug friend with ass as cork. glows in the dark. wings wrapped around body. bottle made of translucent puma **3rd stage - great fairy butterfly. villion-like face, with a similar split in the face. no mouth, but the separation resembles a mouth. glittery wings. *psuedo legendary with great stats.. but only learns the move metronome gallery Fairy Bug Line.png|Fairy/Bug line pokemon doodles.png|starter concepts trainer concepts.png|player concepts embunny doodles.png|Embunny